Near-Death Experience
by Maura19
Summary: Corrin stops a near-death for Hinata, and wonders. Rated T to play safe
**A/N: Hey everybody!**

 **If you've read my M!CorrinxSetsuna fic (Or if you haven't, then go to my profile, and check it out!), Then here's the sequel/spin-off for my pairing with F!Corrin!**

 **So, here we go!**

* * *

"Ow! Corrin! Please let go of my ear! It hurts ow!" Hinata cried out. His wife, Corrin's expression was a mix between murderous and disbelief.

Corrin eventually released Hinata's ear. By flinging him that is.

"You idiot!" Corrin scolded, as Hinata rubbed his ear vigorously. "What were you thinking?! That woman would've robbed you blind, and kill you had I not interfered."

Before we continue, I bet you're asking: 'What happened?' I'm glad you asked!

* * *

Flashback start

As Hinata was walking back to camp, he was suddenly stopped by a long, silver-haired, amber-eyed woman wearing a seductive version of a Dancer's outfit.

"Can you help a woman out?" The woman's voice was just as seductive as her outfit. "I just want to go to an inn to rest up. But I'm afraid that I've lost my way."

As the woman was about to say more, Hinata immediately shushed her. "Say no more! I, Hinata! Loyal retainer to prince Takumi shall help you find your way!"

Every passerby was looking at the Samurai, whispering among themselves.

"Geez, I was just asking for help, not a show…" The woman grumbled. "Anyway, here's my map, I can't seem to understand it."

"Here, let me have a look."

And so Hinata and the woman then began looking at the map, while Hinata gave directions. What Hinata didn't notice however, as he was giving directions, the woman was stealthily reaching into Hinata's various pockets, looting whatever she could get her sneaky arms on.

Normally, any pickpocket would stop at cash, but not this woman, oh no. She was looking for something else.

' _Jackpot'_ The woman cheered in her thoughts as her hands felt something flat and metallic, with some rope tied around its handle: a knife.

' _Say goodnight…_ ' the woman silently said, as she readied herself to strike.

"NO SO FAST YOU BASTARD!" A female voice angrily called out.

It was Lady Corrin, charging towards the duo, as she unsheathed the Yato.

"Corrin! Honey, what are you doing?!"

Corrin simply ignored her husband, and pointed Yato towards the woman. "Who do you think you are, attempting to assassinate my husband with one of his own knives?!"

"Wait, what?!" Hinata immediately moved forward, and true to Corrin's accusation, the woman held one of his knives in her hand.

"Why you!" Hinata angrily pointed.

"Damn it!" The woman cursed. "To think this would've been an easy job. It seems I'm outnumbered right now."

The woman then threw the knife to the ground. "Here! Take your damn knife back! I'm off!" She then darted away.

"And don't come back!" Hinata called out. He then turned to his wife. Wrong move… Corrin had an angry look on her face.

"As for you!" Corrin then grabbed Hinata's ear, and began pulling him away.

Flashback end

* * *

"What is with you and women anyway?!" Corrin continued. " Look, I know it's a good thing to help others, but one must always remember to be careful!"

"Ok, so I MAY have let my guard down, but I can't help it!" Hinata defended. "I can't help but come to the aid of any woman."

"Apparently it happens even after marriage…" Corrin facepalmed.

Corrin then lay down on the floor. "Am I… even worthy for you at this point?"

"Hey, don't say that!" Hinata spoke. "You are worthy enough for me!"

"Ok, I'll admit, I've been reckless the past few weeks, trying to help others, especially with women, but I always remember that there'll only be one woman who's number one for me."

"You're sweet, but you're such a moron sometimes." Corrin smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm your sweet moron…" Hinata lay down beside Corrin.

Unbeknownst to the couple, their children Hisame and Kana have been spying on them.

"Father can be such an idiot sometimes…" Hinata shook his head.

"Aw lighten up brother." Kana nudged Hisame's shoulder. "Sure papa can be an idiot, but he can be just as sweet to mama and to us as well."

Though Kana didn't hear it, Hisame couldn't help but smile and agree. "He certainly can be."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Yeah, once again, I'm sorry if I made some of them OOC.**

 **Yep, I pair F!Corrin with Hinata. I just love his easy-going personality. It reminds me of Stahl, who's one of my top favorites from Awakening.**

 **Anyways, we're done! I might make another pair for Nohr, but I don't know… We'll see.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
